The Legion of Time Sorcerers,
The Legion of Time Sorcerers in fighting evil and upholding the laws of the_many United Planets across time and space,plus the future one day Commonwealth of Galaxies,that they hope achieve in the distant ,as was once achieved in the Old Universe and United Federatiobn of Multiply Timelines,that the Legion hopes inspire someday.The Legion of Time-Sorcerers is a fictional Class of Elite Wizard Warriors,situated within the Maveric Universe That seems magical-who are the Guardians of Time and Space, throughout the Known Maveric Comic Universe. The Time-Sorcerers Guild; The High Council of Time-Sorcerers, who act with the consent of the High Council of Elders or Lords of different Great House Clans or Houses-the Ruling Class, who run the government, with the consent of the Supreme Lords and Supreme Ladies of different Ancient or Elder Civilizations-who decide on many matters between the Great Imperial Houses or Imperial House Clans.Houseclans or Houseclan. The Great Houses of Genesis-Prime-those on Atlantis-Prime and Terra-Prime. The Guild of Time-Sorcerers; Another name for the association of Temporal Wizards, who with common aims and common interests, who act on part of the Governing body they serve. Maveric Entertainment Group. , Maveric Entertainment Group-links to all things Maveric Comics,Maveric Entertainment Media, Maveric Lions Entertainment Group Maveric Entertainment Group MAVERIC COMICS INC,STUDIOSMAVERICCOMICSINCSTUDIOS Mavereic Lions Productions Entertainment. Maveric Comics Studios.- Maveric Entertainment Group. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------¬----- Sincerely yours-Upward Onward Maveric. MAVERIC LIONS ENTERTAINMENT GROUP POST OFFICE BOX 22505.LANDTITLE BUILDING,Philadelphia,Pa,19110 6640 Torresdale Avenue,Philadelphia,Pa,19135 6142 Torresdale Avenue,Philadelphia,Pa,19135 935 North 42ND Street,Philadelphia,Pa,19131 215-231-7600 cell 215-917-2849 http://groups.msn.com/MAVERICCOMICSINCSTUDIOS http://groups.msn.com/MAVERICCOMICSINCSTUDIOS MAVERIC COMICS STUDIOS/MAVERIC LIONS PRODUCTIONS. MAVERIC LIONS WEBZINES.MAVERIC BOOKS, MAVERIC TOYS, MAVERIC MAGAZINES MANAGEMENT. MAVERIC FILMS, MAVERIC ADULT MAGAZINES, MAVERIC ADULT WEBZINES. All rights reserved-2005/2006/tm© Maveric lion's entertainment Reply http://groups.google.com/group/timesorcererGuild/browse_thread/thread... http://groups.msn.com/Do/thetimesorcerersguild... Members of the order progress through four to six tiers of rank, at times referred to as levels. *'Time Sorcerer Initiate :also refered to under the Rank of Brother is a wizard warrior First Apprentice learning to control the force and how to wield a plasma sword or cosmic lance. The title of Jedi Youngling is the first part of a Time Sorcerer training. Younglings were seen training with Time Sorcerer Grand Master in a scene from *'''Time Sorcerer Apprentice: A young Apprentice that successfully completes their respective level of training undergoes apprentice training under the tutelage of a or Time Sorcerer Master. As a rite of passage and the final test before the trials to knighthood,apprentice must build their own lightsabers. In the Old Republic, male Human Padawans usually wore braids in their hair that were removed upon attaining knighthood. *'Time Sorcerer': Disciplined, experienced Time Sorcerer may become full-fledged Time Sorcerer once they have completed "the trials" that test candidates' skills, knowledge, and dedication. The three tests are usually known as The Trial of Skill, The Trial of Spirit, and the Trial of Knowledge. Master gives his apprentice the trial of confronting for a second time so he might become a full-fledged Knight. Occasionally, performing an extraordinary (usually heroic) act can earn a Padawan learner Time Sorcerer status, such as when defeats the Sith Lord . Or in the case of who defeats. *'Time Sorcerer Master': ATime Sorcerermay become a Time Sorcerer Master after successfully training a learner toTime Sorcerer status. Though this is the most common manner, it is not always the case. If the council sees that a Time Sorcerer has become more powerful and has gained more knowledge and discipline in the Force, then they can be nominated by one or more council members to take the trials again. *'Time Sorcerer Council Member': When a Time Sorcerer Council Member vacates its seat, the council looks for an exemplary Time Sorcerer Master to fill the empty position. Presiding Council Members elect prospective candidates when openings become available. According to the , some members were permanent members , while the rest served limited terms, after which they stepped down and another member would be elected to the Time Sorcerer Council. With the exceptions of , who was the only Knight on the Council for a short period of time before becoming a Time Sorcerer Supreme , all council members require the status of Time Sorcerer Master prior to entering the council. *''' Grand Master': ," only the highest-ranking Masters take the title. The title of Grand Master/Supreme Master is merely a theoretical title given by Time Sorcerer Masters to a certain Master who has been most wise among other masters in the council, as with Master . The Jedi Grand Master does not enjoy any greater privilege than any council members because the council members also have a vote in any issues presented by the council. The Grand Master was apparently the "first among equals" of the Time Sorcerer High Council, or the later Masters' Council. It may also be implied that the Grand Master of the Jedi Order has a strong connection to Time Sorcerer of which have pledged themselves to the Order sensing the deaths of Time Sorcerer across the galaxy is being executed in (in the expanded universe) are Grand Masters. Way of life Sources *[/index.php?title=star_wars:_The_Power_of_the_Force_(1985)&action=edit&redlink=1 ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force (1985)] *[/index.php?title=star_wars:_The_Power_of_the_Force_(1995)&action=edit&redlink=1 Star Wars: The Power of the Force (1995)] *[/index.php?title=star_wars:_Shadows_of_the_Empire_(toy_line)&action=edit&redlink=1 Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire toy line] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novel)'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *Template:CCG *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''The Dharma of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *Template:FFCite *Template:FFCite *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *Template:InsiderCite *Template:WizardsCite *Template:WizardsCite *Template:WizardsCite *Template:WizardsCite *Template:WizardsCite *Template:InsiderCite *''Castaways of Endor'' *''The Battle of Turak IV'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' Template:Moresources Notes and references Template documentation (for the template shown above, sometimes hidden or invisible) -ent-lt;noinclude> Template documentation (for the template shown above, sometimes hidden or invisible) Template:Documentation Template:The Legion of Time Sorcersrs/doc Visit Template:The Legion of Time Sorcersrs/doc to edit this text! (How does this work?) Template:The Legion of Time Sorcersrs/doc Visit Template:The Legion of Time Sorcersrs/doc to edit this text! (How does this work?) Template documentation (for the template shown above, sometimes hidden or invisible) Template:The Legion of Time Sorcersrs/doc Visit Template:The Legion of Time Sorcersrs/doc to edit this text! (How does this work?) bg:Силата de:Macht es:La Fuerza fr:La Force hu:Erő nl:The Force pl:Moc pt:A Força ru:Сила fi:Voima sv:Kraften Category:Space opera Category:Science fiction themes Category:sCI Fi